


It's Impossible to be Undatable

by mle_hung123



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, it's mostly makorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mle_hung123/pseuds/mle_hung123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Nitori asked Rin if he'd rather date him or Captain Mikoshiba, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to the Iwatobi boys. It was only fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Impossible to be Undatable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: based on [this](http://porkfriedcandy.tumblr.com/post/98429637581/mikoshiba-by-the-way-im-also-a-pretty) audio CD.
> 
> dedicated to the lovely Sierra, the mako to my rin, a.k.a [demirobot](demirobot.tumblr.com)

The thoughts started with visiting his friends at Iwatobi during swim practice.

Samezuka Academy had a day off of swimming, but Rin himself never went a day without exercise. Instead of swimming or running alone like he normally would, he decided it to be a good idea to visit Iwatobi High and swim with them instead.

Rin's muscles had still been a bit sore from the day before, but he allowed himself an easier practice for that day.

He sighed and peered out at the pool, view slightly obstructed with the small towel resting on top of his head.

While stretching out his arms, Rin silently watched the boys swim. Finally alone with his thoughts, Rin's mind wandered to his conversation with Nitori and Captain Mikoshiba yesterday.

_Let’s say if you were a girl and you had to date either me or Captain, who would you pick?_

Rin scoffed and rolled his eyes. Stupid Nitori and his childish imagination. Where did that question even come from? And stupid Mikoshiba for encouraging Rin to even _think_ about what it would be like to date either of them.

Then again...

The mind had a tendency to wander on its own. Rin really couldn't blame either of them. It was pretty normal to think strange thoughts, right? Like how if someone were to be mad at another, drastic thoughts of murder would appear, but it's not like they actually meant it. Or like how the occasional thought of "wow, Haru does look really good in that bathing suit" crossed his mind, but again, the mind had a tendency to wander on its own.

Totally normal.

So it would be perfectly okay to ask himself which one of the Iwatobi boys would be a better date, _just in case_ Nitori's imagination decided to take an extra step further and he was bombarded with this question again. This was definitely just preparation.

Rin's eyes flickered over to Rei who was breathing hard, clearly just finishing a butterfly set. He was sitting on the edge of the pool with his head against the block and his eyes closed.

_"Rin senpai! Let's get something to eat!"_

_"Alright. There's a fast food restaurant right around the corner and - "_

_"Fast food? Rin senpai that's obviously not healthy for you and knowing you, I'm frankly surprised that you would even suggest something like that. It wouldn't benefit you..."_

_"Rei...it's just once and I haven't eaten fast food in a long - "_

_"...nor would it look aesthetically pleasing in any manner."_

_"Okay! Okay. Jeez. No fast food. There's a cafe two blocks down - "_

_"That one? Not beautiful."_

_"Coffee shop across the street."_

_"Not beautiful."_

_"For fuck's - okay there's a restaurant right by the bar and - "_

_"Not healthy."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me!"_

Rin internally groaned and shook the image away. Thinking about it was enough to make his head heart. He wearily tossed a glance at Rei again before moving on. Sure, he looked hot without his glasses but that was just about all that he had going for him.

Nagisa's laughter caught his attention, followed by a splash and Rei's shrill scream. Nagisa...

_"Rin-chan~!"_

_"I told you not to call me that." Sigh. "Okay, never mind that. What is it?"_

_"Rin-chan look at the street food over there! It looks so good can you buy me some please please?"_

_"I...okay...just...give me a second..."_

_"Yay! Thank you Rin~! Oh my Gosh Rin! Rin! Do you smell that? I do! It smells absolutely delicious! Come with me quickly! Come on!"_

_"W-wait Nagisa...hold on I thought you wanted - "_

_"That! I want that! Oh oh and also that fried squid and those steamed buns over there and oh! Those cakes look so tasty you just have to get those for me!"_

_"Nagisa! Didn't you even bring your own money?"_

_"Uh...no but I'll pay you back I swear!"_

If Rin didn't have a headache before his head was pounding. He didn't understand how Rei was able to put up with someone like him. One had to rest for a week to put forth enough energy to be around Nagisa for a _day._

Now it was on to the dark haired boy swimming past him leisurely, technique perfect as usual.

_"Haru, there's this nice restaurant with good food and you're coming with me tonight."_

_"Okay. But does it have mackerel?"_

_"This again...tch...Haru don't you eat anything other than mackerel?"_

_"Rice with mackerel."_

_"Haru that's not what I meant - "_

_"Steamed mackerel."_

_"Haru I'm not even sure if there is mackerel on the menu!"_

_"Then I'm not interested."_

_"Haru!"_

Typical Haru. Rin narrowed his eyes as Haru flip-turned and swam back to him. He bet that dates to Haru were the equivalent of going to a swimming pool and being done with it. Just because he could, Rin got up from his seat and lightly splashed Haru with his foot. It was enough to make him stop swimming and glare up at him before continuing down the lane.

It also earned a sharp "Rin!" coming from a certain tall swimmer who currently had his arms folded across his chest, a sorry attempt of a stern look coming his way.

Makoto. He wondered...

_"Ah...! Makoto, you're here a little early, aren't you?"_

_"It's only right to make a good impression, right when I pick you up, no?"_

_"Alright fine, good point."_

_"You look very nice tonight, Rin. Shall we be going?"_

_"I...! Uh...thank you...where are we going?"_

_"I've made reservations at a nearby French restaurant. That's...okay right?"_

_"What? Oh...! That's totally perfect. Let me just grab my wallet..."_

_"It'll be on me tonight. You just bring your phone so we can translate the menu together."_

_"That's...cute."_

Cute.

Cute?!

"Fuck _me._ " Rin groaned, flopping down back in his seat, running his hands through his hair. Thinking about this was _not_ supposed to be as much fun as it was. Cute? Makoto was not cute. Totally not cute...well, maybe a little but that wasn't the point.

He could not believe that he was even thinking about this.

Besides. There had to be something about Makoto that could easily ruin a date, right?

He could...he could easily arrive late...but would have probably just done so to do something dumb like save a kitten from a tree. There was the chance that Makoto would spend the night talking about Haru...no that's impossible with the amount of effort that Makoto would clearly put into a date.

If Rin was cold Makoto wouldn't spare a moment to think about it before lending him his jacket. God...he bet Makoto would be the type to get flowers, not that Rin would mind because fuck that would be super sweet, not that he would show it on his face that easily. And Makoto'd kiss on the third, maybe fourth date, like a gentleman would because he'd never take the chance to kiss on the first date. Did Mako kiss well?

Wait. 

Fuck.

**Fuck.**

"Rin?"

**_Fuck._ **

Rin yelped, absolutely flustered while stumbling away.

"What! What? What do you want?" How the _fuck_ was this guy so datable?

"Are you alright? You were kind of spacing out." And there was the worried expression that Rin expected. Absolutely appalling. Why did Makoto have to care so much about everything? What a fucking douchebag.

"...Rin? You're doing it again."

What the fuck was he supposed to say? _'Oh hey Mako no big deal I was just daydreaming about us going on dates and you sweeping me off my feet with your damned charming self and I find absolutely nothing wrong with it.'_

"Are you okay?"

"Y-you're not okay!"

"Rin...that doesn't even make any sense. You know it's okay if you need to talk right?"

"Yes Mako yes I fucking _know_ that I _know_ I can talk to you because you're just so fucking selfless. Tch." 

Mako looked offended. Rin was doing nothing wrong! This was totally Makoto's fault and he was _not_ growing hysterical by the moment.

"Sorry. Look I skipped breakfast okay? I'm tired and I'm cranky..."

"Oh! Well in that case I can buy you some food - "

"What are you going to do next? Make me bring a french dictionary? Ha! Whatever! You know what I'm suddenly not hungry anymore! Bye! I'm going back to Samezuka!"

"...um...at the nearest...vending...machine...?"

Makoto finished helplessly, watching dumbfounded as Rin stormed off, obviously annoyed and very clearly red-faced.

Maybe he'll buy Rin coffee or something tomorrow and see if he's feeling better.


End file.
